


scream

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Spit As Lube, Spreader Bars, Top Richie Tozier, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: “Aren’t you so pretty?” Richie coos as he walks around the bed, taking in the sight of Bill. Bill’s cheeks flush pink, his breath hitching in his throat. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, do you want that?”





	scream

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested bichie bdsm
> 
> aged up to nineteen

Richie stares at Bill as his wrists are cuffed to the spreader bar, legs drooping over it.

“Aren’t you so pretty?” Richie coos as he walks around the bed, taking in the sight of Bill. Bill’s cheeks flush pink, his breath hitching in his throat. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, do you want that?”

“Yes,” Bill nods his head. Richie climbs onto the bed and shoves his fingers in his mouth.

“Suck, baby.” Bill hollows his cheeks and sucks Richie’s fingers as if he’s sucking his cock. Once wet, Richie pulls them out, Bill popping his lips. Richie wastes no time and shoves two fingers inside of Bill, shoving them up as far as he can. “Shit, Richie!” Bill moans loudly.

“You like that, baby?” Richie asks as he wiggles his fingers inside of Bill.

“Yes,” Bill gasps as his wrists pull against the bar causing his legs to stretch backwards.

“You’re so nice and warm, baby boy. I love the way you stretch around my fingers.” Richie’s soothing voice says as he begins to pump his fingers.

“Fuck,” Bill moans as he throws his head back. Richie pumps his fingers faster causing Bill to almost scream.

“Yeah, be loud for me, baby. C’mon.” Bill kicks his legs as he lets out small breathy screams. Richie smirks as he pumps his fingers even faster, grazing over his prostate.

“Oh god,” Bill whines as he curls his toes, gripping hard on the bar. “Richie!” Bill screams, his breath picking up pace, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Richie curls his fingers upward hitting Bill’s sensitive sweet spot. Bill groans as he screws his eyes shut. “I’m gonna cum,”

“Go ahead,” Richie grants permission slamming his fingers in Bill. Bill shakes as he cums all over himself. Richie quickly switches his fingers out with his cock, resting inside of Bill. Bill opens his mouth trying let out a moan but nothing comes out. “How does it feel?” Richie growls. Bill moves against the bar unable to form words. “Huh?”

“S-s-so good,” Bill manages to say. Richie pulls out slowly before slamming back into Bill and thrusting his hips hard and fast. Bill’s eyes water with tears, Richie’s fingers wrapping around his throat. “I, you’re, fuck, oh my-” Bill cuts himself off with more screams, this time quiet and strained due to Richie’s hand around his throat.

“Go on, baby. What was that?” Bill whines, letting the tears flow down his red face.

“You’re so deep,” Bill moans between each word.

“Am I?” Richie gives short thrusts, his head hitting Bill’s prostate. Bill nods as he bites his bottom lip. Richie releases Bill’s throat and grabs the bar, thrusting as fast as he can. Bill lets out loud sobs, telling Richie how good he feels. “So sweet, baby.” he purrs. Bill cums again, not warning the other boy. Richie pulls out quickly, reattaching his hand to Bill’s throat, squeezing. “You didn’t fucking ask me to cum,” Bill squeaks out a small ‘sorry’. “I think you deserve to just lay here.”

“No!” Bill protests. “Please! I’m sorry. Don’t stop.” more tears flow out of Bill’s bright blue eyes. Richie shakes his head, shaming Bill.

“Lay there. You’re a bad boy. Bad boys don’t deserve to be fucked.” Richie says before leaving the room.


End file.
